I ll be right back
by Bloodlover
Summary: Chris discovers the underground lab and the real meaning behind the zombies...


**I´ll be right back….**

By: Bloodlover

(Author´s note: This story takes place under the Mansion Lab mission in RE1.

Disclaimer: I don´t own any of these characters they belong to Capcom.)

Chris carefully walked down the long hallway, the sound his boots made the only noise he heard. He had killed all the freaky zombies in the big hall. They were NAKED to boot too. Chris shook his head. He shouldn´t be surprised by ANYTHING in this hellhole. 

He saw the big metal doors right ahead, he had finally gotten the last code to open them. According to the security system file he had found upstairs, this should be the prison.

__

Why keep a prison in a place like this? To lock up scientists who doesn´t behave? No for testing the virus on the poor bastard who´s locked up… He shuddered, this wasn´t exactly a warm place to be. 

He punched in the last code and the last lamp turned blue. A strange sound, like a big lock being opened, sounded. Chris opened one of the doors and took a step forward. The door shut behind him.

Like the rest of the lab, the prison was very cold. The corridor turned right. Finally he was standing in front of the celldoor. It was dark inside so he couldn´t see much. 

But there was _something_ in there…

__

What could it be? He thought. _Another monster maybe… Or that "Tyrant" creature that were in the slides…_

If it WERE a Tyrant or a monster it wouldn´t be so smart to let it loose. Still Chris felt that he had to at least check it out…

He took hold of the handle, noting a sign next to the door. What that sign was for he didn´t know.

He pulled at the handle but the door didn´t open, it was locked. It just made the sound that Chris hated about locked doors – a snatching one.

"Chris?"

Suddenly he jumped. That voice, that female, beautiful voice, the voice he had thought he would never hear again. It was Jill Valentine´s voice!

"Jill!" he exclaimed.

Footsteps sounded and a couple of seconds later she was standing right in front of him, only the sturdy, metaldoor was seperating them. 

Jill looked okay, but in her deep blue eyes he could see fear. But by the look her eyes relaxed he could also see that she felt safer now.

"Jill! Oh thank God! You´re safe!"

She shook her head.

"No, none of us are. Chris, Wesker he is involved with this thing. He was sort of an Umrella-agent before but it seems know that he is a renegade. I found this out of mistake. I thought he was going to kill me, but he locked me up here. He was talking about "a test"…"

__

I think I know what kind of "test" that creep was going to do to Jill! God knows what would have happened to her if I hadn´t come here! Well that is NOT going to happen now! I´m taking him down!

"Jill don´t worry! I´m going after him, I am going to get you out of here I promise you! Do you know where he is?"

Jill looked uncertain. "I wish I knew Chris but he could be anywhere! But he may be down on B4. I heard there is something down there but I don´t know more…"

"Thanks anyway. I check there first. Don´t worry Jill. See you soon. You just wait here…" He stopped. _God that sounded stupid! Tell one who is locked up to WAIT?!_

But Jill smiled, a faint smile but a smile nevertheless. "I´ll be waiting Chris."

He winked at her and ran down the corridor, more determined to find Wesker…

Chris pushed the button to the elevator. He waited impatiently. He would start looking for Wesker down on B4. If he wasn´t there he would search the rest of the lab…

PING!

__

Finally! He thought and opened the gate. It was a bit rusty but still functioned good.

"Chris!"

It was Rebecca. She ran to him and smiled.

"Rebecca! You´re safe!" He was glad she made it. The attack of the hunter in the mansion had shaken her but it seemed like she was going to be more careful. She looked alright too.

"I saw you in the garden. I yelled but you didn´t hear me."

That was true. He was by the ladder behind the waterfall. Even if it hadn´t ran directly at him it´s splashing had made other words impossible to hear. 

"Well I´m glad you´re alright. Listen could you stand watch here…?"

She shook her head, a bit relucant.

"No Chris I think it´s better if we stick together. I..I discovered Enrico´s body. He had…he had been shot! The monsters don´t have guns it must be one of the S.T.A.R.S.!"

He nodded. "Yes Rebecca it´s Wesker."

Her eyes widend. "WHAT?! You mean Captain Wesker our leader?!"

He nodded again, grimly. "Yes so you have a point. Stay behind me okay?"

She saluted. "Yes sir!" and stepped into the elevator. Chris pulled the gate closed and pushed the downbutton. The elevator began to slowly decend…

After a while it came to a stop. Chris opened the gate and stepped out, motioning to Rebecca to follow him. She followed a few steps behind him. They rounded the corner.

And there stood Wesker, smiling, pointing his Beretta at them. 

"Drop your weapons."

Chris narrowed his eyes. _No way! I can find a way…_

"Don´t Chris! You too rookie! Disarm before I shoot!"

__

Damn! Chris swore to himself. _I can´t belive we went into his stupid trap_. _I knew he was_ _around. But we don´t have any choice, got to take a chance when I see one._

He safeted his gun and laid it on the floor. He saw Rebecca do the same. 

Wesker smiled at them.

"Chris I have to admit that you DO have talent!"

Chris shook his head. "I would never work for Umbrella, they are evil. You Wesker you worked for Umbrella before. You were their puppet."

"I was never their "puppet" Chris!" Wesker sounded really angry now. "I later discovered something here so I can take on every thing on this world. I don´t need Umbrella anymore."

"But then something happened right? The accident in the laboratory…"

"Yes that was really unfortunate, for the researchers and for those in Raccoon who were killed. Umbrella really got cold feet over that one. But they also wanted to test the creatures against opponents. What better guinea pigs could there be…?"

"Just as I thought right?" said Chris in disgust. "The S.T.A.R.S. were just testobjects, I thought we were your friends…"

Wesker grinned. "Come on Chris don´t get so damn emotional on me now! But I guess you just don´t know good chances when you see them. That fool Enrico too, if he had just did what I told him too…"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Rebecca, her angry eyes accusing. "Was it you who killed Enrico?!" She had actually taken a step towards Wesker now and shook her fist against him.

"Yes I did. Just like THIS!" Before Chris had time to react Wesker had turned to Rebecca and shoot her. She fell to the floor without even screaming. 

"REBECCA!" Chris cried her name and glared at Wesker.

"Don´t even think about that Chris. Don´t even MOVE. If you do I kill you just like I did with that brat. Now come with me!" He stepped forward and grabbed Chris´s arm, shoving him in front of himself and into the lab.

They walked till they came to the end of the room. There Wesker poked him in the back with his gun, urging him to step towards a big tank filled with green water. Inside was a hideous creature. It looked like a man, but it had a big claw where it´s left hand should have been. On it´s chest was a bloodred, pulsing thing.

_The heart maybe?_ He thought. It was so perverted, so sick, so twisted. 

But at the same time it looked like a freak. 

"This is…?" he started. Wesker stepped towards the tank.

"Yes this is the ultimate weapon, my saviour-TYRANT!"

At that moment Chris began to laugh. Why he couldn´t explain. It COULD be hysteria, but since he wasn´t the type to get hysteric quickly he figured it was because the creature was such a freak.

Wesker wasn´t amused. "Chris? Stop that at once!" He thrust his pistol at Chris angrily.

"I can´t belive you Wesker!" Chris replied when he had finally stopped laughing. "You say that this freaky failure is your SAVIOUR?!"

Wesker frowned deeply at him. "Don´t worry Chris you can make sure yourself if the Tyrant is a failure or not!" With that he angrily punched in a sequence on the controlpad to the Tyrant. The water drained away. 

The creature´s eyes opened and it started to beat against the glasstube. Cracks appeared in it.

__

Oh man great! This is not good! But I can´t die here. I have to avenge Rebecca and the others. And Jill I promised her…

Now the creature crushed the glass. Splinters were flying through the air and Chris backed away. Wesker were still smiling cruely. When the thing stepped out of the tube and started to walk towards him, Wesker´s smile grew wider.

"Not so damn cocky now Chris, are you? Go and burn in hell. But don´t worry, that slut Jill will join you too."

__

Looks like I can´t keep my promise to you Jill. God I´m really sorry. But I have to try.

He began backing up. Maybe if he could wait till the last moment and leap out of harm´s way? But then he had to deal with Wesker too…

"WHAT?!" Tyrant had started to walk towards Wesker. It glared down at him.

"NO NOT THIS WAY!" He tried to run behind the creature but it skewered him. He cried a terrible shriek that ended. The creature then threw him to the floor. 

Chris glanced at the creature as it came for him. _I don´t have my weapon! Damn it! But if could just get Wesker´s…_

He began to run. The creature followed at a casual speed. After running around the glasstubes he came back to were he began and quickly picked up Wesker´s beretta. _Well not as good as my Colt but better than nothing!_

He turned and started to fire. After emptying the magazine and the fifteen rounds the monster seemed to slow down a bit. He ran to get more distance and checked his pockets. 

__

YES! Thank God I had a clip left! Now let´s see…This should do it I hope…

He fired again and again. The creature didn´t stop. But just as Chris was down to his last round and began to despair the creature stopped and fell over. He carefully walked towards it. 

It wasn´t moving

__

Guess that means that it won´t go up again! Now let us see if I can get out of this room!

He walked back to the control pad and tested a button. There was a click.

__

That sounded like the door unlocking! 

He looked down on Wesker. The man was lying in his own blood. Even though it must have been a terrible death, Chris couldn´t find any compassion for him.

__

He killed Rebecca and Enrico, he tried to kill us all! Now he will sleep with his ultimate failure! He saw a key glister.

__

That must be the key for the cell I hope! He bent down and picked it up.

Without any more looks at his former Captain, he ran to the door and tested it. It opened and he looked at where Rebecca had fallen.

Only that she wasn´t even there!

__

What the…!

He rounded the corner and saw her. She smiled in triumph..

"Wow!" was all he could say. "How did you survive?!"

Her smile widened.

"Thanks to this bulletproofjacket. I just slipped it on earlier this night. I never thought it really came in handy! I tried to come to your help but the door was locked…"

"It´s okay Rebecca. I was just worried about you. It was you who was shoot by Wesker."

"Speaking about him. What happened to…"

"He is sleeping with his own ultimate failure!"

Suddenly a speaker came to life. "The selfdistruct-system has been activated!"

Chris looked at Rebecca. "Rebecca you didn´t…?"

She shook her head. "No Chris! There must have been someone else…"

The thought got him a little creeped. Who could it be? But they didn´t have time to waste, they had to get out of the lab or die.

"Rebecca remember the ladder that you went down on to get there? Good. At the head there is an emergencyexit. It should have unlocked now I hope. Run there and try to get in contact with Brad. I have to go and save someone…."

The girl nodded. "Yes sir! But don´t dwell here to long. I´m not sure how much time we have left!" With that Rebecca ran away, gun firmly in hand. Chris ran after her, but instead of running upp the stairs that led up to the emergencyexit, he took a left. He ran all the way to the cell.

__

I really hope this is the right key for this! Otherwise I have to go back to Wesker´s corpse and search one more time. But Jill will get out of here!. Fortunaly it was the right one. The lock was released with a satisfying SNAP. Chris opened the door, grinning lopsidely.

"Jill! I´m sorry I had to make you wait all this time…" He didn´t get any longer because he was interrupted with Jill screaming his name and flinging herself in his arms. She buried her face against his chest.

"I knew you would come, I knew I could trust you." She looked up at him, her beautiful eyes meeting his, her body warm. He suddenly felt like a moviehero or something. Wasn´t this the point where the hero got a kiss from the heroine that he rescued…?

__

God stop that Redfield! Maybe all these feelings you have felt these last months around her are real but you don´t know for sure if they are answered! And most of all the building with surroundings are going to blow up anytime soon! Rebecca is waiting for you too! Stop fooling around! 

He carefully let his arms drop. "Listen Jill, this house is going to blow up! Someone set the triggering system. We have to get out of here! I also found a survivor. It´s Rebecca from Bravo team. She is the only one that survived. I…I didn´t found Barry."

He noticed a flash of pain in her eyes but her voice was steady when she replied " Okay we need to get moving." 

As they left the cell, Chris took out the Beretta he had found earlier in the mansion´s main hall. He felt happy now that he was returning it to it´s rightful owner.

"I found this in the main hall in the mansion. I guess Wesker placed it there…"

She nodded. "Yes and no. He only ordered me to disarm but I put it there for you so you would found it."

He smiled and drew his own Colt. "Yes I did. Okay there are a lot of monsters out there, I want you to stay close and cover me. Don´t stay and fight just run and shoot! Understand?"

"Perfectly!"

They ran with their ears ringing with the screams of the inhuman monsters and the computerized female voice that warned about the self-destruct. At the top of the stairs he nearly became a simple target for the attacking monsters by tripping, but Jill caught him. 

They ran and ran but finally they reached the ladder that led up to the emergencyexit. Rebecca was already there, a look of relief on her nervous face.

"Chris! You made it! And this is the one you saved?"

"Yes, Rebecca this is Jill Valentine Alpha team, Jill this is Rebecca Chambers from Bravo team. She is the sole survivor."

Jill placed a hand on Rebecca´s shoulder. "I´m really sorry that we didn´t managed to rescue more but I´m glad you´re okay." 

The rookie smiled back at her. "I´m glad that you and Chris are alive too."

Meanwhile Chris had managed to open the emergencyexit and they ran after him. The corridor was a winding one. Jill never thought that they were going to make it, that they would blow up with this hellhouse. But at last they stood at the elevator.

Suddenly Jill´s radio flared to life.

__

Alpha team, Bravo team do you read me?

"It´s Brad!" she exclaimed and keyed her radio. "Brad this is Jill from Alpha team! Come in Brad!"

__

Jill! Oh thank God that someone heard me at last! Is anyone with you? Over.

"Yes Chris is with me. He has Rebecca from Bravo team too. Over."

__

I´m glad to hear that somebody survived. I´m really sorry about the rest of you though…

But for now where are you? Can you signal for me? Over.

"Mmm… We´re at the heliport now. We´ll find a way. But you have to hurry! Someone set the self-destruct for this place. Over and out."

She turned to Chris. "Do you think the elevator will work?"

He nodded and pushed open the big gate. "We better hope so!"

PANG! PANG! PANG!

All three turned towards the noise. 

__

It must be a survivor! Since Wesker is dead and the zombies can´t handle guns it MUST be a survivor! Maybe Barry or one of the Bravo team…? But we have to go NOW…

As if she had red his mind Jill provided the solution for him.

"Chris! You get up and signal for Brad where to pick us up. Rebecca and I will check this!"

"But…!" 

"No time for arguing Chris!" replied Jill sharply and shoved him into the elevator.

"Okay!" He knew it was pointless to argue with Jill and especially at a time like this. He pressed the button marked "UP" and hoped with all his being that the elevator wouldn´t be broken…

But it started to move and it moved pretty fast for an elevator. As soon as the elevator reached it´s destination he opened the gate. It was a heliport a big one too, surrounded by trees that he could see behind the high walls that surrounded the compund. Up in the sky he could see Brad circling like a patient predator. 

__

Well he was patient allright all this time! Now if he could just be patient for a couple of moments now while I try to contact him…

He couldn´t just wave his hands. He had to be more precise…

__

Ah! THERE you are!

The best thing to signal a helicopter with – a flare. Chris ran to the middle of the heliport and set it off.

__

Come on, come ON! Brad you have to see this. If not…

But he had seen it. The helicopter slowly began to descend for a landing.

Chris felt so relieved that he could have cried. Soon Jill and Rebecca would come running too, hopefully with a fourth survivor, and they would get away from this place from the death and the nightmares…

But suddenly the ground cracked a couple of feet away from him. He backed away slowly thinking that they were so close to escape that this just couldn´t be happening…

CRASH! BOOOMMM!! 

A hole was blown or rather _punched_ open and the freak he had defeated downstairs, the Tyrant, was climbing up from it.

Chris pointed his gun at it feeling very relieved that he at least had it. But at the same time he dreaded that it wasn´t enough to kill the creature. He hoped that Jill and Rebecca would show up soon. They would stand a better chance together and besides they needed to get away from the mansion before it blew up! He started to fire jumping away from the creature when it came to close. It swiped it´s claw dangerously near his head.

__

If I hadn´t ducked at that time…

"Chris!"

It was Jill and Rebecca. Jill had her weapon already out while Rebecca was supporting a big man, it was Barry!

"We found Barry! He´s a little banged up but otherwise he´s fine!" shouted Jill as she ran towards him, firing for her life at the creature. It roared and started to chase after her instead. Chris tried to shoot again but he was out of ammo. He reloaded quickly and fired again.

__

But after this clip I´m out! What the hell are we going to do?! Brad can´t set down and sooner or later the others are going to run out of ammo too!

"Chris! Use THIS!" A big thing dropped down from the helicopter. Chris ran for it and picked it up. It was a rocket launcher!

__

God bless you Brad! he thought and forgave Brad for his cowardice earlier. He put the Colt back in his holster and targeted the Tyrant.

"EVERYBODY CLEAR!!"

KABLLOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He had a clear shot and the Tyrant blew up. Only a few burnt pieces of meat remained.

Brad quickly landed and they all ran to the helicopter, flinging themselves in. As soon as Rebecca and Barry were in, Brad flew away.

"Close call there wasn´t it guys?"

"Yes but thanks to you we survived." Replied Rebecca.

"Listen guys I´m really sorry about before…" 

"Don´t mention it now we talk about it later." Chris patted the pilot lightly on the shoulder.

KKKBBBLLLOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The sky lit up with fire, it was so bright so they were all blinded for a couple of moments. Chris took off his vest, it had blood over it, both his and the monsters, so he wouldn´t want to wear it more than he had too. Rebecca patched Barry up and he sat down on one of the benches. She sat down too, but after a couple of seconds she laid down and was soon fast asleep. She was totally out. 

Chris gave her a smile, she had been so brave and resourceful…

And Jill was resting on his shoulder asleep too. Her warm breath was comforting and made him so warm inside….

__

Even when she is sleeping she looks beautiful…

"All the ladies are tired right Chris?" Barry smiled at him.

"Yeah. But Barry what happened to you? We thought you were dead."

"Wesker slammed the door in my face. I guess he wanted to seperate us all. But i managed to survive. He…." Barry dropped his gaze looking ashamed.

"What?"

"He managed to find me and blackmailed me. He said that he would hurt my wife and daughters if I didn´t made what he told me. I´m sorry…"

First Chris had felt anger, but then he thought better. The evil one, the real traitor had been Wesker. He was the one who had caused the tragedy. Besides Chris knew he would have done the same if Wesker had threatend someone he loved.

"Barry don´t sweat it. Wesker is, or rather WAS the evil one. He got in the end what he deserved…."

But moments before the mansion exploded, Wesker was saved by someone evil….

__

Authour´s notes: So what did you think? I´m sorry I didn´t made the action parts more exciting, but this was my first Resident Evil fanfic after all.

About the endingtwist… This is my theory how Wesker survived. Isn´t he a wonderful villain? He, he!

If you have any comments please e-mail me. I will be writing more stories so I want to know how I can get better!


End file.
